Ninjutsu Dance
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Gaara goes to a dance in The Village Hidden In The Leaves. First chapter is on Sakura, then switches to Gaara. WARNING: First shot at Naruto and may make no sense. Hopefully, no OOCness.


AN:

JK: I'm starting fresh! I hope you like this! A bit of warning, though. I have a weird way of writing.

-------

Sakura Haruno was sitting in her living room adjusting the flower in her hair.

"There!" She said happily. "Perfect!"

"CHA!! Once Sasuke-Kun sees me, he won't be able to keep his eyes off me!!" The Inner Sakura screeched.

(Rinnn) (Rinnn). Went the telephone.

"I got it!" Sakura picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-Chan! I want to take you to the dance tonight, believe it!" Guess. Go ahead, guess.

"Naruto! I have a date!" Sakura yelled, hanging up. "Geez!"

(Rinnn) (Rinnn)

"Hello?"

"Ah! Miss Sakura! It is indeed an honor to have the privilege of speaking with you!" Guess. I dare you. Guess.

"Hello, Lee."

"Will you allow me one more honor?"

"Of what, Lee?"

"Will you allow me to escort you to the dance tonight?"

"Lee, it's a very nice offer, but I'm waiting for my date to call."

"I see. If he does not call-"

"I'll go with you."

"YES!! YES!! GUY SENSEI! SHE SAID SHE WOULD GO IF HER DATE DID NOT CALL!"

"What have I done?" Sakura sighed, hanging up. "Gawd, next thing I know, Gaara will call!"

(Rinnn) (Rinnn)

"Hello?"

"Sakura…?" Speak of the devil.

"OH GAWD!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Nani? Are you okay? I just called to ask your opinion on my outfit." Gaara asked.

"Huff…Huff…" Sakura panted. "Oh, good! I thought you were going to ask me to the dance!"

"…Why…?"

"Never mind. Why call me?"

"Kuro-Nii's(1) sense of fashion sucks…"

"'Ey! I heard that!" Kankuro called in the background.

"…and Ateri-Nee(2) will stick me in a tux."

"But…It looks so cute on you!" Temari said, disappointed.

"No! Okay. Shirt. Tee, long sleeve, or tank?"

"Tank."

"Blue, green, red, or black?"

"Mmmm…" Sakura said, trying to picture Gaara in said outfit.

"Or all four?"

"All four."

"Okay…pants. Long, shorts, or cargo?"

"Long."

"Baggy, jeans, or…gahh…tight…?"

"Baggy."

"Thank God. Okay, same choices for color."

"Can I have those again?"

"Blue, green, red, black, or all four?"

"All four."

"Okay. Got it. Shoes?"

"Boots.(3)"

"Okay. Thank you."

"See you there!"

"Good bye." Sakura hung up.

-One Hour And Dozens Of Phone Calls From Naruto Later-

"Grrr!" Sakura growled.

(Rinnn) (Rinnn)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GOD DAMN IT?!" She screamed.

"Okay…well…never mind."

"Was that…?" Sakura asked.

(Rinnn) (Rinnn)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura! I'm calling to say that Sasuke's carpool bailed on him and I've got to take him to the dance!" Naruto chirped

"WHAT? Why didn't he call me?"

"He said he did, but you yelled at him, so he gave up."

-In Sunagakure(4)-

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror and a smile twitched onto his face, but only for a second.

"I'm ready." He announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Was that…Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

"We may never know…" Temari sighed.

-----

AN:

JK: Okay, I'm fairly new to Naruto, but this story will be focused on Gaara. The dance will be based off of a dance I went to a little while ago. Here are the footnotes.

(1) Kuro-Nii : Inside joke. Me and a friend were goofing off when we came up with pet names for the Naruto characters. It's basically 'Big Brother Kankuro'.

(2) Ateri-Nee : Yet another inside joke. Ateri is an anagram for Temari, minus the 'm'. I came up with this during the goofing off period. 'Big Sister Temari'.

(3) Gaara's Outfit : I drew this once. It was HELL to draw! Not on Gaara, but I drew it on a girl and thought that Gaara would look great in it. But, I never drew him in it because I didn't want to mess up the cuteness that is Gaara-Chan. If you know that you can draw this pretty well, please let me know! Feel free to draw him in this, actually. I'm going to tell you this, though. The outfit's full description will come in the next chapter.

(4) Sunagakure : Why am I putting this in the footnotes? Oh well. This is the Village Hidden In The Sand, for those of you who don't know.


End file.
